List of Moderators
Current Moderators Baiten A third real life friend of Tom's (Beau). He has made one appearance on one of Tom's casts as a guest host while they both played different instances of Fallout 3 at the same time. He has been seen in the chat at various times. He has his own channel on JTV where he has recently been streaming Fallout: New Vegas. He also shows up to help Tom out through his play throughs when he's stuck.This is his JTV channel BunnyWithATommyGun BunnyWithATommyGun(Bioshock reference?) was another one of Tom's first regular viewers, responsible for a very large portion of the Fan art seen at the end of nearly every cast. other information here Epicsause33 Was responsible for a large portion of the highlights back in June, though is busy with school and World of Warcraft, but comes on every now and then. Epic is loved by all. Epic has also highlighted most of Tom's crazy antics such as the Three Dog Slam Dunk and moments Tom is caught unaware. Goonu Tom's real life friend named Josh. He shows up it the chat very rarely is always watching. ALWAYS. When Beau broadcasts, Josh can occasionally be found talking with him on Skype. immortalegacy Another of Toms real life friends named Royden. He has not made an appearence as a guest host on the show with the exception of XBL Party chat and one time even a phone call. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_bBpSzODH8) Onyxblade Officially became a moderator November 7th, 2010. Onyxblade is a rather talkative moderator that is often seen within the chat. After some time of being a moderator, Onyxblade was infected with the Zara_kiki speaking virus, which is caused by a rare species of brain slugs that seeks to engulf the entire chat with the virus. How Onyxblade was tricked into accepting a brain slug from Zara_kiki is unknown so there is no known way to avoid being infected with the virus. Try to avoid accepting any hats Onyxblade or Zara_kiki may try to bestow upon you, as it may be a brain slug in disguise. Onyxbot A bot created by Onyxblade. "Mistakes were made." Long story short, it's now broken. Opelina Is a mod. Pantiesinaknott Tom's real life friend Alyssa, she is Tom's ex-wifey and Dylan's girlfriend. She claims to have had babies with Tom, and he blames her for eating them all. Shadowsavior Tom's real life friend named Dylan. Dylan has been seen on the cast quite a few times, recently. He has also been seen with two other guests named Allysa and Jade. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRwV4iDAYAo) Dylan has allowed Tom to borrow games such as: F.E.A.R. Files, Alan Wake, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ShortStack5683 Most commonly known as "Short". Short is loved by all. She also casts when everyone is waiting for Tom to get back from one of his many adventures. Her clothing of choice is an apron, the start of which came from one of Tom's streams in which a friend of his was auctioning things off game show style, and the viewers were bidding the most imaginative things they could think of. Short said that she would cook every meal everyday for him for a year wearing nothing but an apron. And thus, the smexy apron became her trademark. Her loves include Tom, the other mods, Opelina, multiple viewers including Nightmare (whom she lovingly calls Ginger), long walks on the beach, weed, and bacon. And is seemingly having an affair with Tom himself. Also, her mother was a bear-man with a chainsaw arm. She is also a grammar nazi, and most likely spell-checked this entry. SquareKiteGaming Creator of the wiki, hater of Halo(and thats why most of his recent Xbox activity is playing Reach). Has been a regular viewer since before May of 2010. Tairyhesticle He's that one guy who highlights everything. "Don't give me an excuse to pop my ban hammer cherry." Got modded Christmas Eve, December 24th (HST) /December 25th (MST) 2010. The second most frequent moderator, shows up to the casts when sick and is fairly active. testing_accounts_slave Tom's spare account that he gives to people for unknown purposes, but usually to his friends in real life. Th1s_0ne_dude info here WhatWeCallTragic The wifey of Opelina. She watches out for Opelina, as Opelina watches out for Tragic. More commonly known as 'Tragic'. She has a very large family with her wifey (Tom is the grandpa). She was around from the first week of casting. She also Won the gameshow Tom and Dylan ran on the cast, by betting her hands (which Dylan married) for a business partnership and part if Dylan's virginity (The rest was shared amongst the rest of the cast). other information here Zara_kiki Zara_kiki became a Moderator on October 1st, 2010. The silent, robot/ninja-like, mod. Zara_kiki tends to stick to the shadows and observe the chat while periodically helping Tom by posting the links to his Youtube, Fanmade Wiki, and Facebook Group, Baiten's/Beau's Forum. He rarely misses a cast and highlights what he can find throughout the recorded videos, as long as no one else has claimed them. He is also an esteemed general of Skynet and is known to eat platypus's. He is also great at the highlights he makes and is an awesome mod, just like all the others. Past Moderators Warzdude2 "The one you want if you want to have a good time, abuse the rules just enough to not get banned or to'd. Chat becomes fun when he and the other mods are in the chat. If you need to know anything about Tom, ask him since he has been here since the beginning!!" Was a mod in the beginning when Tom was a novice caster, his "moderating" days ended after a recent string of Gengar and Vaughn spam to compensate for his absence that spanned months. Shinanaginz Was only a mod for one or two nights way back when tom was still "new" to broadcasting games (mainly Fallout 3)